Darkness To Sunrise
by Taylor Ashley
Summary: 5TH CHAPTER COMING SOON! Draco and Hermione must pair up to save the world!
1. And then there was one

**And then there was one:**

Hermione couldn't really see Harry or Ron because of the tears in her eye. She sniffed as they ran down her cheeks but she soon wiped them away with her sleeve. Ron was wearing his brown sweater with the big yellow 'R' on it, as usual, with black trousers and his favourite boots, which he never ties up. Harry on the other hand just wore a hoodie, jeans and sneakers. His scar wasn't really noticeable any more above his round glasses but if you looked closely it was still there.

'Are you sure you'll be alright without us?' asked Ron for what seemed like the millionth time.

'Yes Ronald, I'll be fine I promise' she strongly but already started to doubt her word. 'Besides, you'll move quicker without me.'

She then turned to Harry 'I hope you find them all and take care of Ron.'

'Sure thing' he replied.

'I can look after myself you know!' interrupted Ron looking annoyed

'Well, look after each other then.'

She could feel the tears returning so she hugged her friends tightly to hide them.

'Good luck' she mumbled

'Good bye Hermione' Harry and Ron said in unison as the Hogwarts express whistle rang out.

Hermione quickly grabbed her trunk and ran towards the train, only just making it on board. She managed to stick her head out of the window to wave goodbye but only saw them disappear through the brick wall back to London.

She slowly squeezed her way through the narrow corridor of the train just as Ginny, Luna and Pavarti were beckoning her towards them.

'Thanks guys' she whispered gracefully and took her seat nearest to the window.

The hills and mountains rose and fell like ocean waves that were carrying her far away. She opened the window next to her slightly, feeling the cold wind on her face. Her hair danced in the breeze as she imagined she was flying. The conversation that filled the compartment was muffled in her ears but she could make out some words, Dumbledore....dead....Hogwarts....closing. Hermione felt suddenly very awake and angry at the past events at the end of last year but then she felt sorrow and remorse of the fact that the great headmaster was indeed dead and that maybe Hogwarts couldn't stand any longer.

The train began to slow down and the platform came into view. All of the first years talking excitedly to each other but were silenced by a great bellowing voice. Hermione looked and sure even enough there was Hagrid the game keeper. He had darkness under his eyes and shaky hands but was just the same as when she first met him.

'Hagrid, it's so good to see you again!' Hermione sang, running towards him.

'erm-ione!' he shouted and hugged her 'can t bel-eve its yer las' year!'

'I know it's been a long time'

'em glad oner yer stayed, i don't think i could bear rit' he said tearing up

'It's alright Hagrid' Hermione said patting him on the arm

'Well er, i gotta take ther firs' years to the boats an you best go to ther carriages'

'I'll see you at the great hall'

As soon as she reached the carriages everyone was in a big crowd crowding around someone voices and shouts filled the air saying,

'Oh my god I can't believe your back!'

'Where did you go?'

Hermione had a bad feeling about who this person was, she didn't want to know but something made her look up from the ground and see Draco Malfoy.

* * *

'You, how dare you come back here, you're not welcome any more GET OUT!' Hermione screamed drawing her wand. She marched up to his pale face and white blonde hair aiming at his throat. She'd done this before but now Harry and Ron weren't here to stop her. She was full of rage and vengeance not caring for the consequences. Draco froze and looked very afraid. Even though he was a head taller, he knew what she was capable of and he knew she wouldn't hold back.

Everyone around them backed away silently and was waiting for the next move.

'You know I didn't do it Granger!' he yelled

'Yes but you joined HIM!' she said matching his tone.

Draco winced even though the dark lord's name wasn't even mentioned.

'You were asked to join us and you knew that we could help you and your family but you... you wanted to prove yourself to someone who you thought cared about you. But he doesn't, only about himself and your believed him even he threatened you to do his bidding. Why did you?' Hermione whispered.

He did not have an answer and saw that he had made a grave mistake.

'You're just a scared little boy, who tries to be just like his father, but you're not, you're you.'

She lowered her wand and turned to walk away but instead just kicked him in his man business. Malfoy fell to the ground in absolute agony.

Standing over him with a small smirk whispered

'Just think about who you are.'

**Well this is the first chapter of my very first fan fic I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Stay tuned for the 2nd chapter is just around the corner.**

**All reviews welcome and feel free to give me tips.**


	2. Glimpse of Death

**Glimpse of Death:**

Hermione had only taken a few steps towards the carriages when Crabbe drew his wand to jinx her.

'Don't!'

Hermione almost fell over from shock because Draco Malfoy didn't want to see her get hurt. He just stood in front of Crabbe with his eyes blazing.-

'If that was to try and prove that you're not all bad it didn't work!'

Draco turned to her and opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He knew she was right and he never had a fighting chance.

Suddenly a high-pitched screech filled the air like nails running down a black board. Hermione quickly put her hands over her ears but it did nothing. She fell to her knees screaming and clutching her head.

'Make it stop!' she cried

'Make what stop?'

Everyone around her had no idea what she was talking about.

'Can't you hear it?' Draco had stolen the words right out of Hermione's mouth.

He was lying next to her with his face paler than ever, probably from shock and fear. But the way he looked at her with frightened eyes made Hermione realise how blue they were, especially with the moon light reflecting off them. She felt herself blush slightly but really sick at the same time.

_'Oh my God, what are you doing? Just ignore, just ...ignore' _she repeated this in her mind over and over again.

'I can hear them' said a voice bringing her back into focus.

It was Luna with her long wavy blond hair and slight smile. She was always happy and saw the positive side of everything.

'Them?' Draco and Hermione asked, but they were caught off guard by the fact that they had brushed shoulders. They quickly glanced at each other and moved apart.

'The Thestrals, of course.'

Everyone thought she was crazy and that it was some kind of trick. But sure enough, in front of the carriages stood of what looked like a black winged horse.

'These are the creatures Harry and I saw at this time but only two years ago.' Luna explained

'Why can't anyone else see them?' interrupted Hermione trying to speak fist this time.

Luna rolled her eyes because she seemed to have the exact same conversation with Harry.

'They can only be seen by someone who has watched somebody else die' she sighed

Draco shuddered and tried to calm himself. But Hermione was very confused.

'But I've never seen......' her voice trailed off.

She looked back into her past and suddenly it all became clear to her, but she felt too sick to speak, leaving Draco and Luna in suspense.

Hermione got onto the coach nearest to her with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Padma and Pavarti. None of them really spoke to her and decided to let her be.

Two carriages behind her sat Malfoy, wondering whether she had seen someone or not and if so who? He couldn't even imagine Hermione seeing something as bad as death itself. But then again she was friends with 'Potter and Weasel'. So anything was possible.

* * *

When they arrived at the great hall all that was said from the teachers was a small teary speech from Professor McGonagall and the welcoming of new teachers. When everyone thought that it was time to return to their dormitories Professor McGonagall had one more thing to say.

'As some of you are aware of what happened at the end of last year, should know that Professor Snape is returning to Hogwarts.'

Whispers surrounded Hermione as she began to think.

_'Why are Snape and Malfoy returning when they're both death eaters and allies to the Dark Lord? They have no right!'_

Hermione felt her stomach knot together as she watched Dumbledore's murderer enter the room. He looked exactly the same with his dark eyes, dark hair and robes. Many of the other students gasped but otherwise remained silent. As he met her gaze she looked away with fury, but kept the same vacant expression on her face. Snape frowned and was obviously not entirely happy to see her.

Draco looked up from where he was sitting and clenched his fork tightly because just as angry as Hermione was. Heaps of questions filled his head,

_'Oh no, can't I ever escape him!' he thought angrily 'I bet Snape has come to watch over me because he has another mission or to summon me back to Voldemort.'_

He dreaded the thought with a heavy heart and sighed. He felt his Dark mark from under his sleeve and swore more loudly than expected.

Once the feast had ended Malfoy sprang from his seat and stormed quickly out of the great hall. Hermione on the other hand was one of the last students to leave but she was stopped by Professor Snape.

'Miss Granger, may I have word with you?' he said in a sly and mysterious tone.

**So this is the second chapter I hoped you enjoyed it**

**Sorry if this chapter sounded a bit like the 5th and 7th book but it just panned out that way**

**3rd chapter is under way**


	3. The Accident

**The Accident**:

Hermione's heart sank lower, far beyond her feet. She turned around to face him but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

'NOW!' Snape shouted

The great bellow in his voice caused Hermione jump. Her chest was pounding as she followed him into an abandoned classroom. All of the chairs were pushed neatly under each desk and the chalkboard wiped clean. He stopped walking but began to pace.

'Where are your friends, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley?'

Hermione hesitated on whether to tell him the truth or not.

'Harry is ill and he is staying at the Weasley's house and Ron is tending to him.' She gulped.

'Liar, why don't you try again?'

He was good at telling if someone was lying to his face and it was very useful in his position for him to know who to trust.

'Ummm...' her voice started to shake

'Go on'

'They've been accepted at the Concord Arms Academy of Oracle studies'

'So they no longer wish to become Aurors they just want to stare out into space looking for the future, is that it?'

Hermione felt as if that was the most stupid thing she had ever said. She looked down at her shoes and Severus stopped pacing.

'I tell you what I think, Miss Granger, is that you have forbidden yourself to tell me the truth about your friends and where they are, so that I may not tell the Dark Lord, yes?'

She only nodded.

'Well I can assure you that I am on Dumbledore's side.....' He knew that he had said too much now and that he had pushed her too far. Her eyes flooded with tears at the sound of his name and at herself for her stupidity. She didn't care if he said he was with her it didn't make a difference.

It wouldn't bring Dumbledore back.

She ran from the room blinded by her hair stuck to her face. Her cries were muffled by her echoing footsteps down the stone corridor. Hermione made a few turns trying to get to the Gryffindor Tower but instead tripped over a loose brick in the floor. She put her arms in front of her face to break her fall but she was moving too fast. An explosion of pain and a hard surface came into her recognition of mind. So she opened her eyes screaming in the middle of a puddle of blood and tears. She looked down at her arms and cried out. One of them was definitely broken but the other just fractured. Her knees were grazed staining her trousers and shoes. Hermione's head throbbed and she managed to touch it with her fractured arm and to her horror her hand was tripping in blood. Dizziness swept over her and she fell from consciousness.

Luna was admiring the cracks in a wall close by whilst Ginny was telling her to hurry up. They both froze when they heard Hermione's cries and ran towards the sound. They stopped in their tracks when they found her body pale and motionless. For a moment they dreaded the worst of her but noticed that she was still breathing. Luna ran for Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey at the hospital wing and Ginny stayed behind. She held Hermione's hand and brushed the hair out of her eyes. When Luna and the teachers returned Snape arrived from the opposite end of the corridor. Draco just came through a portrait when they loaded Hermione on to a stretcher and when he saw Draco shot Severus an accusing but horrified look. Snape bowed his head but looked up as Malfoy turned to walk away.

'Just a moment of your time please, Mr Malfoy'

'What did you do to her?!'

'I did nothing, I just merely upset her, but when she came down this corridor in her emotional state... she might have fallen.'

'Did you see her injuries, surely not caused by a small trip?'

'Or magic' Snape answered mysteriously. 'But I cannot tell the future...'

'Don't give me another one of _his_ missions!' Draco spat 'I tried to for fill his wish last year and failed. I only did it for my family, something you don't have to worry about.'

'Not here Draco, wait until we go somewhere a little more private when we say such things' Snape said in a loud whisper.

'No! I won't! I'm done! I never wanted to become like you, or my father, ANYONE! Just let me do what I want... it's my life!'

'I know it is, but _you _did the ritual and the sacred oaths to join the Dark Lord.'

'For my mother, she's grown afraid of my father and now that he's in prison there's no one to protect her except me. She refuses to become a death eater so I gave myself up to save her!'

'_You _could have saved Miss Granger too.' Snape answered very seriously.

'What are you talking about?' Draco asked, now very frustrated.

'Not here, come with me to my office.'

So Draco followed.

**This is the 3rd chapter and the next chapter holds why snape has returned!**

**Please review **

**4th chapter coming soon!**


	4. The Prophecy

Snape office was cold and damp. There was hardly any light apart from a few candles on his desk of which he was now sitting behind.

'Please, I think you'll feel a lot better if you sit down.'

Malfoy sat nervously wondering whether Hermione was alright.

'Let's start at the beginning shall we?'

'That would be good... thanks' for Draco didn't really know what else to say.

'I am as you know a death eater, but, with no question or doubt I pledge my allegiance here at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah right'

'I would make an unbreakable vow with you to make you feel better'

'Once is quite enough' Said Draco remembering the story 'I believe you'

'Thankyou' Severus replied.

'What's this all about me and Granger?'

By this point Malfoy was extremely confused.

'Over four thousand years ago, when the real wars began between what you are, pure-bloods, and muggle born wizards. From all over the world wizards made pacts and pledges that the two blood lines would never stand together. But an old sorceress more powerful than any of us made a prophecy that one pure-blood and one muggle born would put aside their differences and save the world from destruction. I so happen to have that prophecy for I knew that one day those two heroes would be here so that they would know their true destinies are bound together. That is why I have returned.'

Draco thought that his jaw was going to hit the floor.

'Let me get this straight, you come back here with some prophecy about two teenagers that are gonna save the world and you think that they're me and Granger, _Granger!'_

'There's only one way to find out, for a prophecy can only be activated by those that it is destined for, so your job is to go to Miss Granger and both hold it and if it opens there's no turning back.'

'Didn't you hear me, its GRANGER were talking about!'

Snape said nothing but just put the small crystal ball in his hand.

***

Draco didn't really want to show his face near Hermione right now but he knew he must. If it was their destiny to work together he was happy to go against Voldemort.

Hermione lay almost lifeless in her bed and the only thing that made him realise that she was indeed alive was a small turn of her head. He sat down beside her and fell asleep himself. Malfoy was woken suddenly by the sound of rushed footsteps he thought was a part of his dream.

'Mr Malfoy, I wouldn't be surprised if you did this.' Said Madame Pomfrey annoyingly

'Why does everyone keep saying that, I swear it wasn't me!'

'Very well, then you can help me if you have nothing better to do.'

'Fine' He sighed

'we need to redress her forehead so can you hold her upright for me?'

'I guess so' he answered feeling uneasy at the question

'Good'

Draco held Hermione around the shoulders not knowing what else to say as Madame Pomfrey slowly unwound the bandage around her head, revealing an opening just above Hermione's brow. Draco looked away feeling sick but had to quickly grasp her shoulders again so Hermione wouldn't fall. This made her awaken with shock to see Malfoy looking back and holding her. He thought he saw her smile but it faded as her head became more exposed. Hermione's eyes filled with tears so Draco drew her closer.

'Can't you heal her with magic?' asked Malfoy trying to get out of the situation

'Her arms and legs have already been healed but her head is very badly fractured and cracked, magic would do more harm than good.'

Madame Pomfrey tightly wound a fresh bandage around her head causing Hermione to wince and then left. Draco gently let Hermione lie back down and put the cold glass orb into her hand.

'What's this?' she asked weakly

'Just wait.' He assured her holding it as well.

But as he said it grey mist began to float around inside the sphere, once it had cleared, visions of people surrounded by darkness. Hogwarts plummeted to the ground and there sitting on a high throne was Lord Voldemort followed by Harry, wand drawn. Spells went flying in every direction. A dark hallway leading to and stone room and in the centre was what looked like a huge diamond glittering in the dim light was the lost temple of Hao-ah goddess of the serpent.

'What does it mean?' she asked

'It means we have to stick together.'


End file.
